A New Start
by leanatasha
Summary: After a terrible moment on Rachel life she is going to need friends and a new start. Santana can help her with that start. Pezberry strong friendship.
1. True, Fear and Hurt

Chapter 1 –True, Fear and Hurt

It was Monday morning and as usual I'm in my locker talking with Kurt, after what happen with is Dad, and the all helping him, made Kurt and I get close and be friends for a while. He became my best friend and one of my biggest supporters, since things have been hard. Kurt had to leave and then I hear my being call.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Santana asks, two things strange, first she asks if she could, second she called me Rachel.

"Of course Santana."

"Look I'm going straight to the point, last year you defend me and Brittany when no one else did, I appreciated that and during Britney week you actually were very cool and so I think I should tell you something."

"What?"

"Finn and I slept together last year during the Madonna week, I don't know if you know that, but I feel like I should tell you, and apologize."

I saw that she was telling the true, I was shocked. "I can believe he lied and don't worry Santana, you defend me some times in the last months and I know deep you are a good person."

"Rachel, I know you probably don't want to hear this, especially for me but you need. Finn is a douche, yes I'm a bitch that slept with him, I'm not better but when you tried to grow up and change, he didn't let, why? Because he saw that you were actually hot and that being yourself you make you have friends. Because he didn't want other guys seeing how amazing you are, that's incorrect. Everyone knows who incredible you are and if there is someone who is going to be a start it's you, so be yourself, with our without Finn."

"You right Santana. I thank you for telling me the true. You are actually a good person."

"I owned you one, just don't tell anyone."

She left and I stay with my own thought, Finn didn't just lied last year but he also did when I told him the true about not having slept with Jessie. I told him that I didn't sleep with Jessie during Madonna week. I did slept with him after he joined our school. Finn had the opportunity, more than one time but just chose not to tell me. And since he joined the football team again he just became shellfish and superficial, it's all about being popular. Yes I wanted that but not to the point of letting my boyfriend gets slushy almost every day and don't do anything. Santana is right, he's a douche don't do anything. Unexpectedly I feel a slushy down my face, it was Karofsky, he says something but I don't hear him I went straight to the bathroom to get clean.

We didn't have glee club today but I stayed in here waiting for Finn. He saw me and came to me but when he tries to kiss me I step back.

"It's everything ok Rach?"

"You slept with Santana." It wasn't a question, Finn looked uncomfortable.

"Of course not." He lies.

"It wasn't a question Finn, she told me."

"Come on Rachel you can't believe her. It's Santana."

"I know it true Finn, the more interesting I talked with Kurt after and he was surprised that I didn't know. Looks like everyone knew it besides me."

"Rachel I'm sorry, but that's the pass."

"Well, also us." I turn away and I hear him scream.

"You're breaking up with me?"

Everyone who is still in the hall looks at the scene. Great.

"I am Finn."

"But you love me."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"You suck a bitch but you know what as soon as I get a hot girlfriend you will come back to me, just as usual."

"Not this time Finn."

I leave to the car and I found Kurt who offered me a hug. We went home, to eat ice cream and watch romantic comedies.

Next day Kurt and I went to school, after we had a sleep over in my house. Everything was normal, people stared, make fun of me, insult me. It was already late for 3rd period when I saw Karofsky punching Kurt in to a locker, I saw Finn but he didn't do anything, ok that's enough.

"Leave him alone." I say.

"Look the freak came to help her freak gay friend."

"The freak here it's you Karofsky because you're you scared of the true."

I saw him getting angry but right now I didn't care I'm sick of Kurt being bullied by him constantly, he doesn't deserve this.

"You lucky that I don't push girls but you are alone again Berry, remember that, you don't have anyone." He gets close to me and I stay back hitting the lockers.

"You better watch it; someone can come and teach you a lesson." He whispers at my ear. "And that person can be me. See you around."

He leaves me and suddenly I fell scared Kurt see that fear.

"Are you ok, Rachel?"

"Yes of course come on let's go."

On Wednesday, I was alone at my locker when I hear Karofsky whispering in my ear.

"Alone, hum, Berry, be careful someone can do you bad thinks." I stars holding my arm to tight and it starts to hurt.

"You're hurting me."

"What are you going to do, call you gay friend?"

"He may be gay but he is twice a man that you will ever be."

He gets angrier and starts to hug my two arms with more strength, I start being really scared.

"Hey Karofsky leave her alone." It was Santana.

"See you around. Just remember you alone Berry." He whispers to me and then he leaves, Santana comes closer.

"Are you ok Rachel?"

"Yes of course, it was just Karofsky being a Neanderthal."

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes of course." The true is that I wasn't, I fell numb. I'm just completely lost and scared but I can tell then, they can get hurt too.

The last period of Thursday had finish at 15 minutes ago, I think no one was in school besides the glee club that was in the choir room in the other side of the school. I was in my locker getting my books. I look at the empty hall I'm a little scared since in the last few days Karofsky's has been treating me a constantly and I'm alone but I'm used to be alone. I close the locker and I was about to turn and the Neanderthal was beside me again.

"Alone again Berry, I told you to be careful." That's it. I'm sick of the treats. I turn to him.

"You do you want Karofsky we both know you are coward you doesn't even have the guts to tell you secret, I now, for a while, the all two gays dads gives me a good gay radar." I had to say something to take him for here.

He push me very strong against the locker and I fell me backs hurting. I'm also weak, I haven't eaten for hours.

"Don't push it Berry, I can hurt you."

"You been telling that to Kurt, what is you scared that you being like him, gay."

"That it."

He hugs me arm and push me to the locker, I fell really hurt now. I tried to fight back but it's impossible he is too strong and tall.

"I told to shut up Berry." He hugs me other arm even with more strength I found tear coming to my eyes, then notice blood coming to my leg. He slaps me and I fell in the ground and he left. I start to fell dizzy and all I fell his pain. I hear some voices and he living after a while I fell people coming at me.

"Oh my god, Rachel." It was Sam. "Guys come in Fast."

I can notice Mike and Santana coming over, but I'm starting to feel really dizzy

"Oh my god guys help her we need to take her to the choir room."

I feel arms taking me. We arrived at the choir room and I see Kurt, Tina and Artie.

"Oh my god what happen." Kurt says really scared.

"We don't know. Does anyone was water and band airs?" Santana asks

"Wait I have it on my locker." Kurt says and run out.

"Can you hear us, Rachel?" Santana asks.

"My heath hurts a lot." Then everything is black.


	2. Hospital and Making A Decision

Chapter 2 – Hospital and Making A Decision

Santana P.O.V.

Two hour have pass since Rachel came to the hospital. Sam, Kurt and I were on the hospital while Mike stayed to tell the other what happen. Mike just came to us with an angry face.

"What happen?" Kurt asks

"Apparently Mercedes told that Rachel was probably being a Drama Queen and Quinn of course being a bitch supported her. Than Tina started screaming at them but then Finn defend the bitches saying I quote 'Rachel just did that to make everyone look at her with pity since we broke up and she's all alone' after that I just left the room. I couldn't take it anymore. I would try to kill him."

"I'm going to kill those bitches." I say getting very angry. I look at Sam and I see the same look he probably was thinking the same, but killing Finn instead. The doctor comes in.

"Who is here for Rachel?"

We got to him.

"It's us, we called her dads but they didn't answer, but we are friends."

"Ok I will tell you guys and then inform then. Rachel is pretty bad physically. Her left wrist it's twisted and apparently was been for at least two days."

"What but how?" Mike asks shocked.

"It not just that she was bruises in both arms and some are not from today and the very bad. Guys this isn't the first time that this happened."

"And from today doctor?" Sam was the only one capable of speaking.

"She was a very large bruise on her back apparently from the lockers also a big wound in the lower back also from the same reason. Her right foot is sprain and her legs are also with cut and also lighter bruises and her left arm it's twisted and had a very deep cut, she tried to fight back."

"Wait can she walk?" Kurt says.

"Well is not broken, but for now she can't make to effort. She will be in a wheelchair until her arm is cured, probably in the end of November beginning of December she will cure."

"But when she is ok, she can dance again, right?" Mike asks. I didn't know she dance, I mean of course she probably had dance classes but Mike make it looks like is something very important.

"Is she wake?" Kurt asks.

"For now not, we gave her some pills that will make her sleep, at least until tomorrow morning as for dancing it all up to her."

"And when can she go back home?" I ask.

"Probably Thursday."

"Ok thank you doctor." Kurt says.

We decide to say, we call our dads and they all let us stay and miss school tomorrow it was about 8 when Sam went to the get us some of and we were eating know.

"If you want you came to her room she's alone and they have one more bed and a little couch." A nurse says. "At least you will be more comfortable, since you will not leave." She says with a kind smile.

"Thank you."

"But I have to warn you all, she is pretty bad."

"We don't care." Kurt says.

When we got there, we stopped. Rachel was wearing a simple overall and you could see her arms they were really bad and her face has a big bruise. Kurt and I got to her and sit on two chairs in the opposites sides of the bed. Kurt had tears on his eyes and I had some two. She does look bad.

"She's going to be ok, she's a fighter." Sam says behind me and put his arms on my shoulders, I turn to him.

"I know. I just can understand who could do that to her, she's so little."

"I pretend to find out and when I do, believe me when I say Puck isn't going to be the only one in juvie." Mike says. I never saw him so angry.

"I just can imagine what Puck is going to do when he founds out, she's like a sister to him." Kurt says. "Actually I want him to kill the person you hurt her." Kurt says also very angry, I understand it perfectly, I'm angry too. I get to her side and take her hand that's when I realize.

"Guys when did she start getting so skinny?"

"Since she and Finn got back together." Mike says angry. "There are some things you don't know San, and I know you want to be friends with Rachel, but if you will find out, it will be from her. Right now, we have a problem."

"What?" Sam asks.

"Puck can't know this, we will try to get out of juvie, believe me. They are really like brother. He will do everything to protect her to be honest I would do the same in his place."

"So we don't tell him, for now." Kurt says.

The next day, Rachel dads came. Apparently they haven't seen Rachel in almost 4 months, it was shocking. She was been alone all this time and no one know but for the looks I can see that is not surprise for Kurt and Mike. Then I realize, Mike has been friends with Rachel, for a while. As for Rachel's parents for what it looked Leroy was the only one looking sad and concern, it was very strange. The police also came to made questions to all of us, unfortunately we didn't know much and Rachel told that she didn't want to press charges, shocking us; she also didn't told us who was. On the weekend, we had to go home but me made sure Rachel wasn't alone at any second. Thanks to the pills she would sleep all night, she needs it. We all at one point stayed the nights even Sam, I actually saw him ignore Quinn' calls.

It was Tuesday and Rachel demanded us to go back to school. We spend the day the 4 together and ignored everyone. She would actually spend most of the time sleeping and our parents understand and let us miss some classes.

It was Glee club and we weren't sure if we wanted to go, but decide to go too see what everyone had to say. When we enter the room Mr. Shue asked.

"How is Rachel?"

"Still on the hospital." I answer.

"Still being a freaking Drama Queen she is good she just want all the attention to herself." Fabray says, I was about to respond or attack her and I hear a voice behind me.

"How can you be such a bitch, you didn't saw how she was and still is, she can even stand up from the hospital bed and you are just here making fun of her. I was so stupid, I could a fall for you, you are a terrible person."

"Sam I do not allowed this type of comments in here." Mr. Shue says.

"You just got be kidding me, Quinn just insult Rachel, who is in the hospital, and I must say she is pretty beat up, but you don't show any type of emotion for her but when Quinn makes fun of her you don't say anything. Sam calls her a bitch one time and you are already defending her. When Fabray and Mercedes are constantly bulling Rachel and you don't do anything don't you don't have favorites." Mike says angry the entire room was shocked at the ton in his voice, no one was seen Mike this angry, well we did at the hospital.

"Is not like that guys." Mr. Shue tried to defend himself. "Rachel just needs to stop taking all the attention from her and focus on helping the others.

"You know what I'm sick of this you don't have an idea of what Rachel has been tough in the last years and she helps more people then all of you together."

"She is a drama Queen, she has a prefect life." Finn says.

"I don't even going to answer to you I'm going to see Rachel." Kurt says.

"But you told me last week we were shopping today." Mercedes says.

"Rachel is in the hospital Mercedes, the last think I want is shopping."

"But you love shopping." Mercedes says, really is she that idiot, Kurt just decide to ignore her. "Are you choosing her over me?"

"You know what Mercedes, I'm choosing to see my best friend that has been supporting me when the only thing you care is being popular. Now she is in the bed in the hospital beat up and you want me to shop, are you that selfish? Don't even answer, I have a best friend who needs me."

Kurt leaves and me, Mike and Sam, follow him.

Rachel P.O.V

It was already Thursday and I finally home after one week in the hospital. I have my wrist bandage and my foot with plaster cast. I have to be in a wheelchair at least for a couple of week because I can force my foot, of course but I can force my wrist to, so the wheelchair was the only choice. So much for dance classes.

It was last period and no one was in school, except the glee club, of course and I was going there now. Of course my dads didn't like the idea and my friends didn't even know. My friends. The only things that make this week go nice. Of course I knew I can always count with Mike and Kurt but Santana and Sam were a surprise. Santana was been kind lately but Sam is Quinn's boyfriend so it surprises me but Santana told me that he broke up with Quinn.

I entered the room and everyone stared at me shocked.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing here?" Mike asks. "You should be home relaxing."

"I came to make an announcement. Can I?"

"Of course Rachel." Mr. Shue says.

"I have one, actually it's the same." Santana gets up. "I just didn't know we were telling today."

"As soon as better."

Santana come to me and gives me a kiss in the cheek.

"We are leaving next week." I say.

"What why?" Finn asks. The rest was shocked with the exception of Kurt, Sam and Mike. They already knew.

*Flashback*

It was back at home and dads, Santana, Kurt, Mike, Sam and I were having dinner.

"Rachel you dad and I can't let you go back to that school." Daddy says. I knew he was the only one caring about it, as usual but it is a nice act.

"I know, actually remember what you wanted to go in the begging of this year, it still possible?"

"Yes it is." Dad says. "But are you sure?"

"Can I ask what?"

"Well Santana, after finding about Rachel being bullied and other things we wanted her to transfer to a school and since we barely at home it thing about one school. Shelby is a teacher there and we have a very good friend there. There is just one problem." Daddy says.

"There is a private school, and since I'm arriving at the middle of the year they have to have two new applications" I say.

"Wait private school?" Santana asks.

"Yes, it's 2 hours and half from here and it by the lake it's a place pretty cool."

"The problem is that they haven't had any other application and Rachel can come back at the weekends alone. She can drive."

"So you can't go." Kurt says.

"Exactly." I say

"I can go." Santana say. We look at her shocked. Santana was been at my side this past week, she is constantly apologizing, but I already considered her a friend. But this is impressive and unexpected.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "This isn't easy, you don't know anyone there and it's a private school."

"I know but it will be fun I just have to talk with me parents."

*End of Flashback*

"Because my dads don't felt that I'm save here honestly I don't fell save here."

"And why is Santana going to?" Quinn says.

"Because it's a private school and since the school year already started they have to have 2 applications besides it will be fun." I knew it wasn't just that but I understand her. "The place it's amazing and it will be fun being roommates." She says to me.

"Wait it's a private school?" Tina asks.

"Yes." Santana answers.

"But the only private school close to here is catholic and Berry is Jewish." Quinn says.

"Who said it will be in Lima." Santana says.

"Wait you girls are moving from city." Mercedes says.

"Actually state. We are going to Illinois." Santana announces.

"Wait what school?" Tina asks.

"Franklin High School."

"You just are going to leave with Santana." Finn says angry.

"Yes she is." Santana says.

"What about the cheerios?" Quinn asks.

"I don't care Quinn."

"Moving one, Kurt told me it was duets week so the two of us prepared on."

Kurt got up and we started singing Happy Days Are Here Again mash up with Get Happy, a tribute to your idols and also a way of thanking each other and believing that good things are coming very soon. At the end of the music Kurt hugged Santana and I, followed by Sam and Mike. Tina and Artie also came to hug us, the rest just ignored. The 5 of us (Santana, Mike, Sam, Kurt and I) went to my home.

We spend a nice weekend watching movies and laughing. I ask Mike and Sam to keep Kurt save and they agree immediately saying that Kurt was a good guy that didn't deserve to be hurt. Sam also told me that he and Quinn broke up because she wasn't the girl he thought she was. Speaking of hurt, I'm better well and the doctor told me that I would be out of the wheelchair in 2 weeks.

I've wrote Noah, again, and told him about moving and my friendship with Santana, I didn't tell him about the all hospital thing because, of course, I want him to get out of there not him killing anyone out of anger and being there for more time.

Tuesday we are going to move so the boys spend the night here to have said our goodbyes. We promise to try to come at least 3 weekends for month and watch the boys playing. The school is 2 and half hours from Lima so we can make it.


	3. Welcome to Franklin High School

Chapter 3 – Welcome to Franklin High School

We arrive at school. It was impressive, like those private schools you see on televisions and movies. The school had a parking lot, so I parked in a free place. The car was black Mercedes Class M, it was from my dad, but since he and daddy are in Monaco working they don't need the cars. Let's just say, Santana and I are very happy about it.

We enter the building. There were classic stare, it look like a mix of mansion for the outside and the inside looks like Hogwarts or something like that. We look for the principal's office when we got there we saw the principal in the chair.

"Hello, you must be the new girls. I'm Principal Richards, please come, they are all in classes so don't worry."

We took us to this cabinet and he keeps talking.

"You must be Rachel Berry, you dads told me about you injuries, we have a nurse that can help you every time and we have and elevator in every building, so you don't need to worry. You will find all the helping you need."

"The Principal said building?"

"Well yes. This one is the principal, the 2nd and 3rd floor are the classes rooms and down here there is the cafeteria, the bar and the library. Now about the other buildings, after you walk in the back you will see two buildings: one is the auditorium and the other is the gym and inside pool. We also have the football field, a lacrosse field and there is also an other building who is for the basketball and volleyball gym."

"And the dorms?"

"They are outside of the school. It's just 3 minutes for the school. It's kind of like a camp. The school has capacity for 304 students, 76 in each year half girl's half boys. The freshmen don't sleep outside school, they sleep in a building just the other side close to the parking lot. That leaves the 228 from the other years. The dorms where you girl will leave is at the lake. There are small houses. Each house has space for 5 or 4 students and has one bathroom. The building are distribute by years. Also outside in the lake zone is the room for the extra curricula activities but don't worry the others will show you around."

"Where will we be staying?" Santana asks.

"You girls will be living with two girls: Kitty and Marley. They were already informed and will help you. You girls don't need to worry; now I'm going to give each one of you girls the plan and then you can mix and ask around the students support new students all the time."

We left the room and the bell ringed the student came from the stares and stop and the end and looked at us. Suddenly I see a familiar face.

"Rachel. What the well happened to you?"

"Hi Blaine is good to see you too."

"Wait Rachel was in the Rachel Berry." A sweet boy says.

"Yes."

"This is Nick, Nick this is Rachel."

"Santana this is Blaine, Blaine this is my friend Santana."

"So where are you girls going?" Blaine asks.

"Looking for the classroom."

"After 4:30 there aren't more classes."

"Oh we didn't know."

"So what do you guys do?" Santana asks.

"We go to the lake, extra curriculum activities." Blaine says. "You girls fallow me. We will show you around."

Blaine drove us to the lake zone. It was beautiful and peaceful. There are people on canoes, swimming and enjoying the sand at the river. It did not look like a school at all.

"I feel like I got in summer camp." Santana says. "And I say this in a good way. People can actually have fun after school."

"We have a lot to show you." Blaine says guiding my wheelchair. I tried to protest against it but for nothing.

"The lake, it's also a beach we spend a lot of time in there. That building is for the music department. It was a dance studio, the choir room and the band room. All sound approve."

"Who are the new comers?" I look at the voice. He was tall and very good-looking.

"Girls this is Sebastian."

"I'm Santana, this is Rachel."

"Hello." He says with a smirk and he and Santana start to flirt, I just roll my eyes.

"Sebastian, stop flirting. Do you know where Marley and Kitty are?"

Blaine and Sebastian show us the cafeteria when we would have dinner and breakfast, the study room, the student council room, the journalism room, when the school blog is edit. Then we went to our dorms.

"This is your room." Blaine says knocking the door.

The door opens and a blond, very beautiful girl shows in the door. She is probably the Quinn Fabray of this school.

"Hi, you are the new girls. I'm Kitty."

"Kitty?" Santana asks.

"Yes, my mother as young when she had me and loved Hello Kitty, so she named me Kitty."

"I like it." I say and she is not a Quinn Fabray is more like Brittany. Another girl shows up. She is tall and skinny, a burnet with blue eyes.

"I'm Marley." She says very sweet.

"These are Rachel and Santana." Blaine introduces us. "You're roommates."

"You can go Blaine, we will take care of them." Marley says. "Please come in."

We enter the sweet and organized bungalow. It is a small entrance, with a table with space for 4 people, I could see a fridge, a sink and a microwave, it was some small kitchen. On the other side, close to us, are 3 doors.

"The bungalow has 4 rooms. This is a kitchen. The place is personalized by the students and we decide to make a small kitchen. If we are hungry and since, both of us spend the weekend here, it's nice because there is only lunch at Saturdays and dinner at Sundays in school."

"It's cool." Santana says.

"Yes I like it too. Where do you buy the groceries?"

"Outside school, at weekends."

"We would like to buy too, we can go home every weekend. So we could all eat." I say and Santana agrees."

"Of course, we can take you on the weekend."

"That would be nice." I say.

"What are the others to rooms?"

"The door in the middle is the bathroom. We have all organized and because of the extracurricular activities most of the time we shower in the school." Kitty explains to us.

"What activities do you girls have?"

"Well Kitty as cheerleading practice at Mondays and Wednesday and I have volleyball at Mondays and Thursdays."

"It's still too late for me to try out for the cheerleading squad?" Santana asks.

"No. Tomorrow you can come with me." Kitty says.

"Thanks."

"What about you Rachel?" Santana asks me.

"I can do sports, at least for now. I'm trying for glee club."

"We are both there. We have it as Wednesdays and Fridays. Most of time it's also whatever we want to."

"What about cheerleading, it's not at the same time?" Santana asks, also inserted in entering in the club.

"No, the classes end at 3:30 and then the extracurricular activities related to sports are in school ground but in the period following it, until in the later cases 5. The glee club is at 5:30, in here."

"So we can take part in both."

"Of course, most of the club does it."

The girls explain us the rest. The schedule was easy, school starts at 7:45 and finished at 3:30, we have 1 hour and half of lunch and 3 minutes between classes, except one break of 10 minutes between 2nd and 3rd period of the morning.

"Ok we should probably have dinner." Kitty says and we look to the clock in the "kitchen", it was 8:23.

* * *

**Please review and I am sorry for not writting so soon. **


	4. AN

**A.N.**

**I am changing this history because I lost the story when my old PC died. So this story will be a start over and it will be a little different. **

**It is going to be a crossover with the Vampire Diaries. The first chapter is not in my new Story with the tittle "Safe Heaven" I hope you all enjoy it and I am sorry for the change.**


End file.
